


away we go

by mazabm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Looming presence of diamonds and homeworld in the distance, Talks of fear and avoiding the future, can be read as platonically or romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazabm/pseuds/mazabm
Summary: Four important conversations had between Pearl and Garnet on the way to homeworld.





	away we go

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to get this out before Diamond Days changes everything

Being on Rose’s (on Pink Diamond’s) ship brings back memories, brings back a way of living that Pearl tried so hard to run from(to escape from, to free herself from), it’s so easy to bend her arms, to bow, to be quiet in their presence, too easy. And Garnet, Garnet notices, sees everything, she scowls, she walks with anger on her feet.  She doesn’t have a role to fall into, this is as new to her as it is to Amethyst (as it is to Connie and Steven who are still optimistic about the future). Sapphire and Ruby were awful at their roles, and gladly let Garnet forge a new path, Pearl tries not to feel like it’s taking her away from her.

1.

“You okay?”  Garnet whispers.  Pearl is sitting, she is trying to keep her distance from the Diamonds while she can before they raise their hand and crush her underneath for not being perfect.

“No.”  Pearl says (she will never lie to Garnet again) “I’m worried.” Always is, always has been. Garnet looks down at her, her eyes saying everything.

“I’m scared too.”  She says. “For Steven.” And it’s easy to look at him(to him, not so much, he is still their child, yet grown up so much, it terrifies her) “He’s like them.”

“A diamond.”  Pearl finishes.  “He is, she was.” And it feels freeing, to be able to tell her best friend (the only one who never left her) the truth.

“I don’t know why I never saw it.”  And it’s said quietly because they both know why, they always have.

“Garnet, I’m so,” and Pearl is always sorry, always apologizing to the other gem, and this time as they travel to a place where they don’t and have never belonged, it might be her last.

“I know Pearl.” Garnet says and maybe the rings on each of her finger speak to how she actually does.  Garnet pointedly doesn’t say it’s okay, but she doesn’t have to.

2.

“Do you remember why I fused, the first time?”

“Because Ruby wanted to protect Sapphire.”  And it’s such an easy response, almost a better time if she thinks about it.

“Because I was scared, of you.”  Garnet says it firmly. “Do you remember how terrifying you were? How you completely changed our lives?”  Does she remember the Renengade Pearl, does she remember how much fear they put in Homeworld‘s heart?  It doesn’t come out as pleading as it sounds in her head. And Pearl looks away from her, because that was when Rose was here, and when she thought she could do anything. “I’m that scared now and terrified to look into the future.”

Pearl doesn’t know what to say to her, and Garnet stomps away.

3.

“We’re almost there.”  And Garnet's voice isn’t quiet, doesn’t have to be, Pearl knows.

“I’m terrified.”  Pearl says and it’s so easy to tell her, so easy to reach out her hand, to feel the cold of the ring against her skin.

“I am too.” Garnet says.  She can’t plan for this, doesn’t know how to. The Diamonds took everything from them, took everyone they ever cared about and either corrupted them or shattered them to pieces.  Garnet isn’t just terrified, she’s angry and she’s so terrified of her anger because it’s not just her, it’s Ruby’s burning anger and Sapphires cold one and they’re both in total agreement, they look at the diamonds and they are furious and they look at Pearl, look at how small and sad she’s become in their presence and they’re so angry. “But I’m not a coward, not like Lazuli.” And she bites the words out, they’re not gonna run away this time, they can’t.  There is no retreat not as long as the Diamonds have Steven (and Steven is one of them) 

“She came back.” Pearl says weakly, not even bothering to do more to defend the other gem.

“We never left.” Garnet says.  They never got the chance to, couldn’t, Rose Quartz (Pink Diamond) brought them to Earth and they would never leave. Pearl sighs and Garnet huffs.

“You’re not upset with Lapiz.” Pearl says softly. “You’re upset with..” and she gestures to the ship around them. “I am too, Garnet.”

“Why aren’t you acting like it?”

4.

“It hasn’t changed.” Pearl whispers. It’s been thousands of years and it hasn’t changed and maybe Rose was right, and they were foolish, gems can’t change, they can’t be more than what they were made for.

“Stop.” Garnet says softly.  And Pearl breathes out because Rose was wrong, gems can change, she’s looking at the walking proof of it, the glint of both of her rings on her fingers are proof. Pearl touches her own heart, she’s changed too. Garnet’s hand grabs hers and she looks to the other gem.

“We are not who we used to be.”  And for Garnet that is such a layered statement because she is literally a fusion, she's never been here as herself ever but Pearl…

“You’re right.”  And she laughs, putting her hand through her hair.  “We're different aren’t we?” And they haven’t been the same in years (not since Rose died, not since Pearl broke Garnet’s trust the first, second or hundredth time, not since Ruby and Sapphire split and came back together) but sometimes she thinks, as she holds Garnet’s hand close, it hasn’t all been a bad change.

“You ready?” Garnet whispers and she grips tighter.

“I’ll never be.”  Pearl says honestly and when Garnet leans in so close their heads touch.

“Me neither.”

“Garnet, Pearl we’re here!!” Steven says.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone feel like the further we go into the series the less Garnet feels like her own person and just a fusion of Sapphire and Ruby? It kinda stresses me out but whatever. (I miss Garnet, man)  
> Anyway, I miss our Gem moms being moms and kinda wish we could go back to the start (maybe I’ll write that)  
> I believe that at the end of the series (if they both survive) Garnet and Pearl are gonna sit down and actually talk and maybe they’ll realize that they’re better together ya know? But that’s years down the line and they’ve got a war to finish.


End file.
